ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ren X Jr. King/The Ultimate Fusion
So I was on chat with Brandon and others yesterday, and I said "I'm gonna start fusing aliens again, which two alien should I fuse?". Brandon said, "all of them" jokingly, but I took it as a challenge... So I made this!!!! It's great, isn't it? Wanna now how I made it? Well, I: *Got a list of all Canon Ben 10 aliens *Put them into Arms, Legs, Torso, Back, and Head categories. *Started out with the torso, adding Terraspin first. *I added arms, then legs, then edit around the head, then I went crazy! *So, I cleaned the monstrous photo, colored it, and whala! Made this! :D So thanks to Brandon and Myself, I present you with the ultimate unstoppable alien, TenTenTen. Now... I'll explain all the alien's parts. Here we go! #Heatblast - 1st Back Upper Leg #Wildmutt - 2nd Back Upper Leg #Frankenstrike - Pillars on back #Diamondhead - Material above pillars. #XLR8 - 2nd Front Lower Leg #Grey Matter - Tiny Hand on left #Four Arms - The Big 4 arms #Spidermonkey - The Smaller 4 arms / Tail coming from upper back #Stinkfly - Wing 1 #Ripjaws - Mermaid Fish tail #Upgrade - 2nd Front Upper Leg #Ghostfreak - That eye on the alien's left shoulder #Cannonbolt - Can't be seen for obvious reasons #Wildvine - The 4 Legs #Blitzwolfer - 1st Front Lower Leg #Snare-oh - Mummy wrap below belt #Upchuck - Tongues coming from mouth on upper chest #Ditto - Belt #Eye Guy - Huge Eye on chest #Way Big - 1st Upper Leg #Swampfire - Forth Big Arm #Water Hazard - Hood #Echo Echo - Speaker on Fourth Big Arm #Humungousaur - Tail #Jetray - Wings below arms #Big Chill - Wing 2 #Chromastone - Head Piece #Brainstorm - First Small Arm/Leg #Goop - Third Big Hand #Alien X - Inside of Hood #Lodestar - Head #Rath - Second Big Hand #Nanomech - Wing 3 #AmpFibian - First Lower Arm #Armodrillo - Nail coming from Second Big Elbow #Terraspin - Torso #NRG - Neck #Fasttrack - 1st Back Lower Leg #Cham Alien - The eyes on upper chest #Eatle - Mouth below ChamAlien Eyes #Clockwork - Glass Plate with Gears #Jury Rigg - Ears #Shocksquatch - First Upper Arm #Feedback - First Big Hand #Bloxx - 2nd Big Hand #Gravattack - 3rd Big Hand #Crashhopper - 2nd Back Lower Leg #Articguana - Fins On 4th Big Hand #Ball Weevil - Mouth on Stomach #Walkatrout - Foot on XLR8 Leg #Pesky Dust - Wing 4 / on 1st Big Arm #Molestache - The 3rd Small Arm #The Worst - The 4th Small Arm #Kickin Hawk - The 4th Big Hand #Toepick - Horns #Astrodactyl - Wing 5 #Bullfrag - Glasses #Atomix - Shoulder Blades #Buzzshock - Bolt on His Left Shoulder #Gutrot - Omnitrix Placement #Whampfire - Wing 6 It took me 3 hours 23 minutes to make this. Thanks! Rate 1/3 - Badtastic... 2/3 - Average 3/3 - Rentastic! Category:Blog posts